


your body has a way with me / I'm exactly where I wanna be

by annella



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: M/M, Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:33:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28404795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annella/pseuds/annella
Summary: After Rufus’ antics on the helipad, Tseng is unimpressed to say the least and of a mind to punish Rufus. Rufus is very much on board with this.
Relationships: Rufus Shinra/Tseng
Comments: 10
Kudos: 66





	your body has a way with me / I'm exactly where I wanna be

“I should let you drop off the side,” Tseng growled as he and Reno hauled Rufus back into the helicopter.

“But you won’t, will you?” Rufus was panting, grinning from ear to ear, his face flushed with the adrenaline of his fight with Cloud and then his daring escape dangling out of the doorway of the helicopter. He’d somehow managed to hang on even as Rude brought the bird around for another crack at Cloud, trying to shoot him off the edge of the building, before Tseng had managed to hurl himself to the floor and pull the VP up.

“He’s fine,” Reno said. “And that was pretty sweet, boss.”

“Don’t encourage him!” Tseng snapped, glaring at Reno, who pulled a face and raised his hands defensively before climbing back into the co-pilot seat. 

“Oh, leave off,” Rufus said airily, waving a hand at Tseng. “I practiced that maneuver with Reno for weeks.”

Tseng stared at him as the chopper circled the building before coming in to land. “You… practiced. Practiced hitching a ride on a moving helicopter as it came up the side of the building?”

Rufus grinned at him, and Tseng’s hands itched. He gritted his teeth and clenched his fists in the fabric of his pants, pulling them tight over his thighs. “We’ll talk about this later,” he forced out. Rufus raised an eyebrow.

“Is that a promise?” he asked, his voice low and husky, and Tseng raised his chin, glaring down the bridge of his nose at Rufus’ smirking face.

  
  
Later turned out to be much, much later. There was the matter of Rufus’ father being found dead in the middle of his office, the pursuit of Cloud and his friends along the highway, and then the discussion of where to go from here with the other Directors. All Tseng could think about was getting Rufus alone, getting him naked, and when the Directors finally left the Presidential office, Rufus turned his chair to face Tseng.

“Well?”

Tseng raised an eyebrow. “Well, what?” He folded his arms and looked sternly at Rufus.

Rufus spread his arms. “It’s later.”

“Not here,” Tseng said, frowning. Without another word he turned and headed towards the elevators, hearing Rufus’ footsteps behind him. The elevator door opened, and Tseng stood aside. “After you, Mister President.”

The grin Rufus threw his way was wide and smug, and Tseng clenched his fists to keep his hands to himself as the doors closed behind them. 

“Eventful evening,” Rufus noted, leaning casually against the metal wall, his arms folded and his gaze pinned on Tseng.

“Mmm,” Tseng replied, not trusting himself to speak. He was still simmering with anxiety over Rufus’ helicopter antics, still imagining what it would have been like had he not been able to hang on, if Tseng hadn’t managed to drag him up. His mind conjured up an extremely unpleasant image of Rufus’ body like a broken doll on the rooftops far below, and he took a deep breath.

At last they were alone, locked away from prying cameras behind the secure door of Rufus’ apartment, and Rufus immediately pinned Tseng to the wall, his hands firm on Tseng’s shoulders, his body pressed up against him.

“Finally,” he breathed, leaning in to press their mouths together in a scorching kiss. It was a kiss that spoke of years of work finally paying off, of no longer needing to sneak around to avoid the ire of Rufus’ father, of Rufus finally having everything he wanted. Tseng let out a desperate moan, clutching at Rufus’ lapels as their tongues slid together, slick and hot and needy. 

He only let it go on for a moment, pushing Rufus away despite wanting more than anything to keep kissing him. Rufus took a step back, his eyebrows raised in surprise.

“Is something wrong?” 

“You were reckless tonight,” Tseng said bluntly. “You almost died. First, you took on that terrorist, who according to all our intel is possibly more dangerous than a First Class SOLDIER, and you only had backup in the form of Darkstar.”

Rufus flinched slightly. Darkstar was being looked after by the specialist animal handlers, her wounds being treated, and would be fine by morning, but he clearly didn’t like the reminder that he’d put his beloved dog in danger. He opened his mouth to speak, but Tseng continued.

“And then, after fighting this man solo, _without_ the aid of the two Turks who were with you in the helicopter and could have helped, you all but jumped off the side of the building, relying on a stupid stunt to avoid falling to your death! Need I continue?”

Rufus looked chastened, his eyes lowered, but Tseng knew it was an act. He pushed down the anger simmering at the surface, took a deep breath, and grabbed Rufus’ lapels again. “Go into the bedroom,” he whispered, his mouth close enough to Rufus’ ear that his lips almost brushed the sensitive skin. “You are to strip naked and lie on the bed to wait for me.” He pressed a leg up in between Rufus’ thighs, feeling the shape of his cock already half-hard even through his layers of clothing, and Rufus let out a choked moan before nodding.

“Good.” Tseng took a step back, watching as Rufus turned and headed towards the bedroom, shedding his clothing behind him as he went. By the time he reached the bedroom door, he was naked, and he turned to give Tseng a smirk before vanishing from view.

Tseng took a deep breath, trying to calm his racing heart as he removed his shoes, leaving them in the entryway. He knew what Rufus was doing, knew he was purposefully riling Tseng up in order to get this exact reaction, and he welcomed it. Rufus had been on edge for weeks, his plans starting to come to fruition, and both of them needed to relieve the antsy, tense mood they’d been dealing with lately.

Once he had regained some of his equilibrium and allowed his anger to melt away, Tseng made his way to the dimly lit bedroom, a wide, expansive space with the largest bed Tseng had ever seen taking pride of place in the centre. Rufus’ decorating tended towards clean minimalism, and Tseng’s feet padded silently on the cool white tiles as he stepped inside and saw Rufus sprawled indolently across the black sheets of the bed. He had one leg cocked to the side, giving Tseng a good view of his dick, and he was propped up on his elbows, watching Tseng’s every move with an intense gaze.

“Beautiful,” Tseng murmured, unbuttoning his jacket as he approached the bed. Rufus’ eyes flickered up and down his body, watching Tseng’s hands as he slowly slipped his jacket from his shoulders, carefully laying it across the chest at the foot of the bed. His tie followed, the smooth silk fabric sliding out of the knot, and Tseng tossed it aside before starting on the buttons of his shirt.

Rufus’ hand drifted down to his cock, and Tseng stopped, frowning at him. “Not yet,” he said firmly, and Rufus bit his lip, pulling his hand away with some effort. His cock was flushed pink, lying hard against his stomach, and Tseng watched as it twitched slightly. Already, a slick smear of precome was forming under the head, and they both stared at each other in the silence of the room. 

“Tseng—”

“Shh,” Tseng said softly, unbuttoning just the top few buttons of his shirt before kneeling on the bed, running a gloved hand down the length of Rufus’ leg. He leaned down, sliding his tongue up Rufus’ cock, caressing the shaft and swirling around the head, and Rufus let out a moan. 

“Ready?” Tseng asked, shifting up until he was hovering over Rufus’ face. Rufus nodded, his cheeks flushed, and Tseng kissed him, slipping his tongue into Rufus’ mouth briefly before pulling away.

 _“Yes,”_ Rufus breathed, and Tseng sat back on his heels.

“On your hands and knees,” he murmured, watching in anticipation as Rufus turned over, pushing himself onto all fours. Tseng’s breathing was already rapid, his cock hard and uncomfortable in his pants, and he gently stroked the curve of Rufus’ ass.

It was a gorgeous ass; perfectly round and pert, and Tseng never tired of it. He loved having Rufus on his knees in front of him, his ass in the air, just waiting for Tseng to take him. He wanted to feel that soft skin, and he quickly tugged his gloves off, tossing them to the floor so he could run his bare hands over the smooth skin in front of him.

Rufus let out a sigh, a soft whimper, his face buried in the pillow, and Tseng leaned forward to place a kiss on each cheek before getting comfortable behind him.

“Are you ready?” he asked, his hands gentle against Rufus’ sensitive flesh.

“Yes,” Rufus moaned.

“You know why you deserve this?”

“I—I risked my life again.”

Tseng hummed, tracing a pattern on Rufus’ ass before lifting his hand. Rufus’ breathing increased in pace until he was panting, and a sharp cry burst out of him when Tseng brought his hand down firmly against his ass, the _smack_ ringing out in the room.

“Ah, fuck!” Rufus cursed. Tseng caressed the skin he’d just spanked, feeling the warmth flaring up, before repeating it further up his ass. Rufus moaned, his hands clenched tight in the bedclothes, his body rocking back and forth as Tseng smacked him again, again, alternating his blows with gentle caresses and kisses on the reddened skin. 

It was a game they played, discovered almost by accident. Rufus had been on top of Tseng, riding him as they both moaned and gasped, and Tseng had, without even thinking about it, lightly smacked Rufus’ ass as he moved on top of him. The throaty moan Rufus let out in response surprised them both, and they had stared at each other in silence for a moment.

“Do that again,” Rufus had said, his voice rough, and Tseng had obliged. The effect was electric; Rufus’ back had arched and he sped up his movements, his mouth agape and sweet gasps pouring from him as Tseng turned both his ass cheeks red.

“How are you going?” Tseng asked, smoothing both hands over Rufus’ ass, leaning in to kiss the tender flesh.

“More,” Rufus gasped, and Tseng obliged, continuing until the whole of Rufus’ ass was a heated red. Only then did he relent, grabbing the lube Rufus had already put within easy reach and frantically unbuckling his belt to get his pants open and free his straining cock.

He let out a relieved moan when he wrapped a hand around himself, his hips thrusting into his hand as he managed to relieve some of the pressure. His other hand he slipped between Rufus’ ass cheeks, sliding a slick finger into him as Rufus moaned and trembled in front of him.

“Ready?”

Rufus nodded, spreading his legs further apart, and Tseng slid his cock into him with one long, easy thrust. They both stopped for a moment once he was fully seated, his hips pressed up against Rufus’ ass, and the sounds of their heavy breathing filled the room.

Tseng started slow, pulling out just a fraction before pushing back in, biting back a moan at the tight clench of Rufus’ ass around his cock. Gods, he loved having Rufus like this, his hands on that trim waist, looking down at his round ass in front of him, stained red from Tseng’s hand on him.

“More _please_ ,” Rufus mumbled, his face buried in the pillow, and Tseng shifted, getting a good grip on Rufus’ hips as he pulled out and thrust in again, harder this time, driving a gasp from Rufus’ chest. He couldn’t hold back anymore; his balls were aching, his head was spinning, and intense arousal pulsed through him as he started fucking Rufus in earnest.

“Gods, I’m not going to last,” Rufus gasped, letting out a grunt every time Tseng’s hips slapped against his bruised ass. “I—Tseng, I need—”

Tseng didn’t reply, but he knew what Rufus wanted, and he reached around to take hold of his cock, straining and hot in his hand. Rufus bucked and moaned, fucking the circle of Tseng’s hand as he drove himself back hard onto his cock. 

It was all Rufus needed, and Tseng swore as Rufus tightened around him, his back arching beautifully as he came. Tseng only needed a few more thrusts before he followed, gasping Rufus’ name as he hit his peak.

 _“Oh,”_ Rufus sighed, his body relaxing as Tseng slipped out of him. He stayed where he was, lying flat on his stomach as Tseng went to fetch a warm washcloth, and moaned softly when Tseng returned, kneeling by his side and wiping him down gently.

“Check in with me,” Tseng said quietly, running a hand down Rufus’ back.

“Mmm. Doing good.” Rufus turned his head and smiled at Tseng, his eyes heavy-lidded, his face languid and relaxed. 

“Shall I run a bath?” Tseng kissed Rufus’ cheek, smiling when his lover nuzzled him and nodded.

  
  
The bathtub in Rufus’ apartment was wide, deep, and the most decadent thing Tseng had ever experienced. A far cry from the shitty showers in the Shinra employee housing Tseng occasionally returned to down in Sector 7, he absolutely luxuriated in taking steaming baths, usually with Rufus in there with him. 

Rufus crawled onto his lap once they were ensconced up to their necks in hot water, an expensive bubble bath smelling of citrus and bergamot creating thick piles of soft bubbles around them. Tseng put his arms around Rufus, letting him rest his head on his shoulder as he sighed.

No words were spoken for a time, and Tseng gently stroked Rufus’ back under the water, lightly massaging his shoulders and down towards his ass. Rufus flinched a little when Tseng cupped his cheeks, but he didn’t squeeze, didn’t poke, simply held him.

“How are you really doing?” Tseng asked eventually, and Rufus hummed against his shoulder. His hair tickled Tseng’s face, and he leaned down to nuzzle it, the blond strands damp in the steamy humidity of the bathroom.

“Well, uh.” Rufus cleared his throat and pushed his face into Tseng’s neck. “My left shoulder is a bit sore. Might have wrenched it.”

Tseng couldn’t help but huff out a short laugh. “I hope you’re not looking for too much sympathy.”

“Maybe a little,” Rufus said, and shifted, grunting with the effort. “Gods, I’m not going to be able to sit down tomorrow.”

“You know, if you’re in the mood for it, you could just ask me to spank you,” Tseng pointed out. “You don’t have to put your life in danger just to get me riled up with you.”

“Where’s the fun in that? Besides, that maneuver tonight was _amazing._ People will talk about that for years.”

“And if it had gone wrong, people would be talking about how the new President killed himself not five minutes into the job by performing a stupid stunt.” Tseng was once again imagining Rufus’ body crumpled on the ground below. “I… I was terrified for you tonight.”

Rufus was quiet for a moment. He lifted his head, gazing directly into Tseng’s eyes. “I genuinely scared you, didn’t I?” He touched Tseng’s face with the backs of his fingers, stroking his lips with his thumb. Tseng nodded, and Rufus sighed. “I’m sorry. I can’t say I won’t put myself in danger again, but I’ll try not to be quite so stupid about it.”

“I would be rather sad if anything happened to you,” Tseng admitted.

“Good.” Rufus leaned down to kiss him, and nothing more was said for quite some time.

**Author's Note:**

> For Blue! Merry Christmas ♥


End file.
